Efficient resource scheduling is useful in extending the battery life in a mobile device. However, in today's mobile devices, certain resources, such as computational power (i.e., computational cycles), bus availability, and battery consumption, cannot be allocated in continuous amounts. In other words, sometimes more resources than necessary have to be allocated and expended. Therefore, the allocation of resources in non-continuous amounts may result in expended spare resources that go to waste.
Certain applications utilized by mobile devices may benefit from the continual availability of relatively small amounts of spare resources. Such applications may include continuous implicit security and authentication applications, and map applications that require frequent location fix updates, etc.